


Kim Possible: Karma

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, in my last work, Bonnie totally owned Kim. But as I wrote at the end, Kim did eventually get to the point we see her at in the show; successfully juggling her responsibilities and even leading the team.





	Kim Possible: Karma

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** So, in my last work, Bonnie totally owned Kim. But as I wrote at the end, Kim did eventually get to the point we see her at in the show; successfully juggling her responsibilities and even leading the team.
> 
>  
> 
> Let’s take a look at how things went down when she did finally reach that point in this sequel to _Kim Possible: A Tight Schedule_. Which was the only title I could think of when I wrote that, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> As per usual, you be the judge of whether or not this story is any good.

“To Kim!” Hope said as she raised up a glass of soda.

“To Kim!” the other members of the cheer team echoed as they raised up their own glasses.

Kim, who was dressed in her purple cheer uniform like all the other girls, smiled and felt herself shrink a bit at the praise. “Awww, you guys… This is great.”

And it was.

To think that just a year and a half ago she had nearly been kicked off the team when her budding heroic work began taking up too much of her time. Actually, she’d rather not think about that considering the months of embarrassment she’d suffered under the probation she’d been on after the ‘discipline meeting’ she’d been subjected to.

Yes, months! Since the ENTIRE team had to be satisfied with Kim’s ability to juggle her activities, Bonnie had made sure to milk it for as long as possible.

And now here she was, having been, much to Bonnie’s fury, made the new the new captain of the cheerleading quad by popular demand and celebrating with the girls and Hope’s place. 

And maybe even more amazing: the orthodontist had told her than in another month or two she could finally get rid of these braces!

“And you know guys didn’t have to put this together, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, but we think you’ve earned it.” Liz said. In truth she’d probably earned more than this, it was just a small sleepover with soda and pizza. Sliding some pizza in Kim’s direction on the table, she said, “So take a seat, grab a slice, and enjoy yourself. Even if that butt of yours is probably going to end up growing another size of two.

Liz punctuated this by slapping the girls butt and drawing an “EEP!” from her. “Heheh… can do.” As she took a slice and started eating, a thought occurred to her. “By the way, where are Marcella and Tara? I knew Bonnie probably wouldn’t be here, but I didn’t think the other two would sit this out.”

Crystal waved off the question. “Oh they texted me earlier and said they were having just a bit of trouble bringing the present we got to congratulate you. They should be here soon though.”

Kim felt a little more warmth inside her at that. “Ohhh, you girls really are great. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Yeah, but you’re definitely going to enjoy this present.”

-

For about the next 18 minutes, nothing too interesting happened during the little celebration they were having. They chatted, ate pizza, and generally just enjoyed themselves.

But in the middle of a conversation about a teen drama they’d all gotten enthralled with, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Hope said. “It’s probably Tara and Marcella.”

Shortly after that, Kim and the other girls started to hear the sound of struggling in the hallway. Kim grew worried at first, but then her face just morphed into confusion as she saw Tara and Marcella leading a struggling Bone, who had duct tape binding her wrists together in front of her and another strip of the tape over her mouth, with Hope following in behind them. “Um, girls… What’s going on?”

Bonnie, who was garbed in a pair of blue jeans and blue t-shirt, began to make some muffled noises through the tape over her mouth, only to be rewarded with a slap on the but from Marcella. “Mmm!”

“Well,” Hope began explaining, “it was no secret that Bonnie dragged your probation on for much longer than necessary.”

“And she’s been pretty harsh with you since it ended too.” Crystal added.

“So we figured you might enjoy getting some payback.” Tara then proceeded to rip the tape off of Bonne’s mouth.

The tan girl immediately froze up, eyes widening annnnd… “OOOOW!” Shaking her head, she glared over at her redheaded rival. ”I swear Kim, if you even tryyyYYY!”

Bonnie’s volume rose by a couple of octaves and Marcella reached into the front of her jeans and gave the white panties she had on a good yank up and out into view. “Well Kim, what are you waiting for?”

The new cheer captain felt a rush of adrenaline beginning to flow through her. This was DEFINITELY a present she would enjoy. Smiling, she began walking up to her rival.

“I swear Tin teeth, you will- URRGGHHH!” Bonnie’s face screwed up as Kim grabbed the front of her panties and began dragging her over to the couch, the girl awkwardly following behind her.

“Come on Bon. This is going to be great!” Taking a seat on the couch, Kim began undoing Bonnie’s jeans and dragging them down before tugging on the panties some more to get the girl positioned laying over her lap.

“Oh, hang on.” Crystal said while said while adjusting the setting on a video camera. “Annnd perfect!”

Bonnie’s face reddened at the sight of the device pointed at her and Kim. “Oh no. Chrissy, you turn that oooAAHHGHH!”

Kim put a stop to those objections by pulling up on the back of her rival’s panties. “Great idea with the camera, girls. It’ll be a lot of fun rewatching this later.” Kim’s eyes practically sparkled as she gave the panties another pull.

“Nyygh!” Bonnie squirmed on her new captain’s lap as she felt the girl change her grip to instead grab the part of her panties where the legholes met. “No, doooOOWWWW!”

Kim pulled hard, jerking from side to side and she thoroughly dug the panties into Bonnie’s crack, showing off the toned cheeks that the girl had. “Heh, you know, I can _almost_ see why you do this to me so much now.” Releasing the panties, Kim pulled her hand back before bringing it down on Bonnie’s bottom with a nice SMACK!

“YEEE!” the girls head lifted up in pain and her cheeks jiggled from the smack while clenching around the panties wedged between them. SMACK! “OwwwWWW!” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! “MERCYYYYHEEHEE!”

Bonnie continued shrieking and crying as Kim tanned her backside, taking out a lot of the frustration she had with her in the process. “Now THIS is what I call spankin.’”

The redhead kept up her assault as Bonnie pleaded for her to stop, not ceasing her assault until she was satisfied with the heat radiating off the toned booty she had at her mercy.

Bonnie gasps, breathing in and out heavily as her spanking ended. “Can I… go… now…”

When the rest of the cheer team shook their heads, Kim felt another rush of joy. “Oh heck no! You’re mine for the rest of the time. Kim then gave the girl’s stinging bottom a sharp inch.

“MEEP!”

-

Bonnie ended up spending most of the night over Kim’s lap, with the vengeful redhead giving her panties a pull a bottom a swat at any moment she felt like while the girls told stories and watched a few movies.

When it finally came time for bed, Kim decided to end the night on a high note. “Alright girls, I’m gonna need a little help for this last wedgie. Any volunteers to pull in the front?”

Bonnie gulped as the rest of the team raised their hands. Kim pointed to Crystal and Jessica while getting her rival back on her feet. “Haven’t I suffered enough for one night?”

When the two girls got a girl on the front of her panties and Kim gripped the legholes in the back, they all cried out, “No” before lifting up hard and fast.

“EeeeeEEYYYOWWOW!” Bonnie kicked her legs as she was lifted up, struggling in vain as the trio gripping her panties began to alternate lifting high and low in the back to floss her between bounces. “URRRRRGGHHHH! PLEAHEEEEASE STAHHHP!” They did not stop.

At least, not until the two sides of her panties were stretched enough to tie around her torso for a gift wrap wedgie that she was left squirming on the ground in.

Soon after, the lights were turned out and the girls got into their sleeping bags.

Bonnie, lacking one of her own due to how she was brought to the sleepover, ended up sharing Kim’s. 

“Why can’t you just throw a blanket over me?” whined the former cheer captain as the new one zipped them into her red sleeping bag, smooshing them close together.

“Well we can’t have you trying to escape, can we?” Kim asked rhetorically while giving Bonnie’s left buttock a pinch and made the girl wince and squirm a bit. “Now, night Bon.”

Yes, things were definitely looking up for Kim Possible.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758739138']=[] 


End file.
